


I'm Yours

by Hazzathecurly



Category: One Direction
Genre: Football (soccer) player Louis, I have put this one off too long, Jealous Louis, M/M, YSL Model Harry, it's like a coming out story, just let them work through their problems, like REALLY jealous, prepare for smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzathecurly/pseuds/Hazzathecurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a professional Model for Yves Saint Laurent. Louis Tomlinson is the Captain of the Doncaster Rover Football team. Their relationship is tearing them apart but it's also bringing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a vine by my friend about this and I planned to start writing this forever ago but here it is. It's gonna be chaptered but with finals coming up it may take a while. But yea.

The muffled sounds of distant camera clicks and repetitive flashes drown every other sound present in the atmosphere. Harry looks out the dark tainted window and traces the outline of the door handle before signaling the driver to open the door. He looks at his reflection one last time and sighs. This is the beginning of yet another long night.

The door opens allowing light to drown in the once dark vehicle. Harry ignores the overwhelmingly familiar feeling and steps out of the car putting on a smile. He waves for the cameras, poses for pictures, he pretends like the clothing he’s wearing is the only thing that matters, like there’s nothing going on in his mind. The routine was all too familiar, Harry just learned to go with it.

The paparazzi flashed their cameras, the reporters shouted their questions and everything seemed chaotic. Eventually, he was led to the main room by a security guard who looked as done with his job as Harry was. He was happy to get out of there.

Not surprising. Harry was placed next to a model he couldn’t even remember the name of, forced to strike up conversation to seem polite. She was very touchy of course, most of them where. He just pretended to not be uncomfortable. Over lookers came to their conclusions about the two. Surely this would be on the papers tomorrow. Harry sighs mostly to himself and takes a sip of his wine. If they only knew. If they only knew…

The nights dim and the stage is illuminated by neon lights that vary in color down the runway. He has to look interested of course. It was all for the good of his public image and that was that. He spends the first half of the show acting like the socialite he was thought to be and only drops his smile when he was 100% sure he was completely alone.

Backstage is even worse. Harry has to model some outfits for the Yves Saint Laurent winter collection. Which he has no problem with. Except he does. For the next hour he is tossed around like a rag doll changed from outfit to outfit and bombarded my the hair and makeup department. He is set out onto the runway and does what he can do best. pretend.

Ages. It seems like ages before he finally gets out of there. The cold breeze strikes him before the cameras do. It’s almost refreshing. He tries to run, he tries to get to his ride without having to answer anything, but of course, that never happens.

“Harry! Harry! You were seen with Ms.Kendall Jenner out for lunch yesterday. Are you an item?”

“Mr.Styles! could you tell us about Taylor? you two seemed very cozy at her launch party two weeks ago”

“Over here Over here!! rumor has it you and Nadine Leopold are moving in together. can you confirm?”

“Caroline Flack talked about a fling between the two of you. is this true?”

Harry is done. Very much done. He just shouts a “NO” to no question, (or to all the questions) in particular and climbs into the black range rover, shutting the door as soon as he does. The car speeds way until the venue is nothing but a glitter in the distance.

~*~

The dark quiet night laid outside for Harry to enjoy. The beautiful landscape that was downtown London was finally his to enjoy in peace. He was’t being followed as far as he knew so he let himself relax. That is, until he feels his phone vibrate from his blazer pocket. He takes out the small device and looks at the bright little screen. 

“ 1 Missed Call From: ‘Louis <3’ “

He slides the screen to unlock his call log. A picture of Him and Louis greets him as he does. “Mine”, he thinks as he traces the image. “Only mine.” He clicks on the name to start a call. It rings. and rings. and rings. until a sleepy voice picks up.

“ h’lo?” Louis’ raspy voice greets him.

“Hi Love!, I’m sorry I missed your call earlier. I was busy with the show and by the time I checked my phone it was already too late.” Harry explains.

“Aw baby that’s quite alright. I’m proud of you.” the other end whispers. “I just wanted to let you know that I was gonna go ahead and go to bed and you can just wake me up when you get ‘ere”

Harry smiles. genuinely smiles. The image of Louis. His Louis, laying in bed, cuddling the covers that belonged on his side just makes him warm all over.

“Sleep tight then. I’ll see you in a few. Traffic isn’t bad so I should be there soon.” He looks at his clock and then back out the window. “I love you.” Harry draws a heart in the fogged window.

Louis giggles. “See you soon. I love you more!” There’s a soft click and the line goes dead. He puts his phone back in his pocket and closes his eyes. to be left alone with his thoughts.

~*~

Harry is woken by the sound of the car door opening. He thanks the driver and steps out.

Home. He’s finally home. 

He is greeted by the large flower garden and fountain that occupy the front of the vintage structure and can’t help but stop to take a breath. This is the first time Harry’s felt at peace through out the entire day. It’s quite nice for a change. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and opens the door softly, not wanting to wake Louis, and steps into the house, locking the door behind him.

The main hallway is completely dark. The outline of some paintings and furniture are visible, but not much of anything else. He’s about to head up to his and Louis’ bedroom when he notices something. One of the living room lights is still on. He approaches the switch to turn it off but the coffee table catches his eye. sitting there; are Louis’ reading glasses, a red marker and a newspaper article. He knows he shouldn’t, but Harry picks it up anyway.

“Harry Styles and mystery blonde take the town”. It's an article from last week. He notices that the words “mystery blonde” were harshly crossed out in red marker and replaced with the words “Louis Tomlinson” in black pen. Harry traces the handwriting. Each individual letter, and he thinks of Louis. He pictures his boy sitting on the floor in tears, destroying newspapers, and something breaks inside of him. It wasn’t fair. He knew it wasn’t fair to Louis, it wasn’t fair to him. But to see something like this, was the absolute breaking point. And Louis. Oh Louis, the only person he has truly loved is going down with him.

Harry puts everything down back on the mahogany table. He feels a few stray tears make their way from his eyes down his cheeks and onto his suit. Something had to change. He could’t continue to live like this. It was hurting Louis.

He turns off the light and finally heads upstairs. His steps echo on the marble floor. He reaches the bedroom and opens the door softly. There laid Louis, cuddling Harry’s pillow to his chest and hogging all the covers. Harry smiles and takes off his shoes.

He approaches the bed and leans down, moving Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.

“Baby, I’m home” Harry whispers.

Louis’ response is almost immediate. The smaller boy throws the pillow to the side and wraps both arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him urgently. 

“I missed you.” Louis tilts his head. “I woke up this morning and you were already gone.” He pouts.

“Im sorry Lou.” Harry runs his hands up and down Louis’ bare arms. “You know how demanding this job can be.” He kisses Louis’ forehead.

“I know. It’s just-“ Louis cuts off and Looks down. “No never mind. It’s not important.” He takes off Harry’s jacket. “Just come cuddle with me.” Louis whispers into Harry’s neck.

Harry strips of all his clothes and takes his respective position as little spoon. Louis traces random patterns on his shoulders and down his spine to soothe him. Louis thinks Harry is asleep. Harry knows it. He feels Louis’ arms leave his back and instead pull him close from his waist. He feels Louis press his whole torso to his back. 

And although he pretends not to, He also feels Louis’ tears roll down on his bare skin. And that. That only causes Harry to break down as well.


	2. Cause all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are about to embark in a journey of love and self discovery where the only thing that can keep them from falling apart is each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO CAME BACK??!! I'm sorry y'all. Chapter one was published almost a year ago and I got lazy . I'll try to be more constant but I tend to be unpredictable so. sorry. Just an FYI: This chapter is still a filler? Like they're still figuring out what they need. I know it's moving really slow but just bare with me.
> 
> lots of love,  
> ellie

 Light seeps in through the curtains of the bedroom as the early hours of the morning settle in. Louis is the first to wake up. He looks down at Harry who is still cuddled in his arms and can’t help but smile. Harry’s nose twitches and a single curl falls from the top of his head. Louis tucks the strand back into place and traces his fingers down Harry’s jaw as he pulls away. Harry leans into the touch, reaching his hand up to grab Louis’ and tucking their joint hands under his cheek.

 

 Louis stares in awe as Harry slowly awakes from his sleepy state.

 

 “Rise and shine baby, we have things to do today.” Louis climbs onto Harry’s lap and cuddles his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, leaving soft kisses there. Harry groans in response and throws both arms around Louis’ waist to pull him close.

 

 “How about you stay here instead and we don’t go anywhere?” Harry mumbles. “That sounds like a lot more fun than going out and being responsible adults in society”. He kisses down Louis’ neck. “We can cuddle and watch movies.” He runs his hands down Louis’ back, slipping them under the worn out Rolling Stones tee that Louis was wearing.

 

 “You're making it sound a lot more innocent than what it would actually be, love.” Louis raises an eyebrow and cups Harry’s jaw. “And as much as I would love to stay and ‘cuddle over a movie’” he makes air quotes. “I have prior commitments to a charity event as do you.” Louis pats Harry’s thigh and begins to stand up. “I’ll let you join me for a shower if you’d like but you best hurry.” Louis pecks Harry’s nose and giggles before pulling away and disappearing into the bathroom.

 

 Harry rubs his sleepy eyes and tosses the bed covers off his body. He might as well join Louis for this was probably the closest they were gonna be all day. 

 

 Louis emerges from the door. “coming?” he winks and rushes back inside. Harry grabs a towel and follows into the bathroom. “I’m on my way.”

  
  


~*~

 The hot water cascades down Harry’s skin as he enters the shower. Louis’ body is facing back so he doesn’t see Harry enter right away. Harry admires the soft curves of Louis’ toned body and places a hand on his hip before wrapping both arms around the smaller boy and placing his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

 

 “Hello there my darling” Harry purrs.

 

 “Harold! How nice of you to finally join me.” Louis turns to face Harry. “I would usually be a good host and… attend to your situation.” He glances at Harry’s crotch “But we have an hour to be out the door so, less touching more washing”. 

 

 Harry groans in frustration. “But Louuuuuuuu.” He continues grabbing at Louis. “We could stay home and make some cookies and watch Star Trek only because it’s so much better than Star Wars.”

 

 Louis pulls away. “How can you say that?” he mocks offence. “Star Wars is way better than Star Trek and there’s no denying that” He grabs a blue shampoo bottle off the glass shelf and pops the cap open. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you Harold.” He pours some of the substance in his hand and begins to work the product into Harry’s long locks. Harry leans down to accommodate to Louis’ height. “But I’m not digging it.”

 

  Harry chuckles. “Well, My dear Louis, I’ll have you know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with me, your opinion is just irrelevant.” He rinses some body wash off Louis’ shoulders and kisses the spot. “Your common sense is a bit off today, but I think I can let it slide.” Harry’s arms find their way around Louis’ waist and push him against the cool tile wall.

 

 “Cheeky”  Louis slaps Harry’s bum. “But unfortunately neither of us has nearly enough time for anything…time consuming… So I guess this will have to wait.” He traces Harry’s jaw with a single finger before grabbing behind his neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. “And even more unfortunately for you, I don’t snog losers with bad taste in movies.” He tugs on Harry’s soap covered curls. “Hurry up doll.” Louis steps out of the shower. “Don’t want to be late.” He pecks Harry’s cheek and leaves Harry behind. Hot and bothered. Harry turns on the cold water, making getting out of the shower as soon as possible his first priority. Louis was gonna be the death of him.

 

~*~

 

  Two black Range Rovers are parked outside the gates of the house. Louis looks out the window and waves to the drivers, who immediately wave back. “Harry we gotta go” he calls.

 

 Harry is in the middle of applying a coat of lipstick when he hears Louis’ voice echo through the house. “I'm on my way babe”. He closes the cap and sets the lipstick on the dresser before grabbing his phone and heading out. 

 

 Louis flips through that day’s paper as he waits for Harry to come down. As Harry’s steps come closer; Louis stands to greet him.

 

 “Lovely as always baby.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and runs his hands down Harry’s arms. “I’ll miss you today.” he whispers as he pulls Harry in for a hug.

 

 “But we’re going to the same event.” Harry begins to sway them both. Louis tucks his chin in the crook of Harry’s neck.

 

 “You know why.” Louis twirls one of Harry’s long locks on his finger. “I promise I’ll still talk to you but we have to be ‘civilized’” Louis pouts even though he knows Harry can't see him.

 

 “Who even came up with that concept?” Harry whispers. “Civilized.” He chuckles sarcastically. “There's nothing wrong with us Louis. Everybody is just so damn ignorant.” He lets his head fall on top of Louis’s.

 

 “I know Harry. I'm very well aware.” He kisses Harry’s jaw. “I want to be able to hold you and kiss you” he continues to kiss down Harry's neck. “And I want to be with you. Regardless of who sees.” He grabs both of Harry's hands. “I'm yours as long as you’re mine”.

 

 Harry throws them both on to the couch and kisses Louis. “I love you I love you” he giggles in between kisses. Louis kisses him back and falls on top of him.

 

 Their makeout session is interrupted abruptly by a solid knock on the main door.

 

 “Mr.Styles, Mr.Tomlinson, I can see you’re quite busy but we should really get going now if you want to make it to the event” one of the drivers says as he looks at his watch. “we have 30 minutes until the expected arrival time.” he informs them. “Definitely your call however. This is merely a suggestion.” He nods his head and excuses himself out of the room.

 

“That's our cue” Louis pecks Harry’s lips once more before standing up. He offers his hand to Harry who grunts but takes it to stand up. Louis begins to walk toward the door but is stopped by Harry who pulls him in for another quick kiss before twirling him under his arm and finally letting him go, his hand running down Louis’ arm leaving a lingering touch.

 

 “I'll miss you my love.” He says purposely acting over dramatic. “My sunshine my only sunshine.” Harry begins to sing as he walks backwards toward his vehicle. 

 

 “Make me happy when skies are grey”. Louis continues the song mostly to himself before retreating to his own black car. “You never know dear so much I love you.” Harry waves from a distance.

 

“Please don't take my sunshine away”

 

~*~

 

 “Hey Tomlinson! Great night for charity eh?”  Paparazzi point their cameras towards Louis, flash going off from many different directions. Louis forces a friendly smile despite the fact that he could not see anything clearly. 

 

 “Good evening everyone.” He waves for the cameras and begins to be led away by guards. He enters the building as the second round of flash went off in the distance. He exhales a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and made his way to the main room where the event was being held

 

~*~

 

 “Oh would you look it that? Harry Styles has arrived alone, what a surprise! Where’s super model #23 or have we moved on to 24?” Rude journalists spat words at Harry that he pretended not to hear. He diligently made his way through the crowd holding back the urge to fight.

 

 “These people are absolutely ruthless.” Harry thinks to himself before retreating into the back room. “Don’t know who I am at all”

 

~*~

 

 Cliche. extremely cliche. Louis can’t even believe how predictable the whole event turned out  to be. A few sips of wine with sponsors, tiny appetizers that were not nearly enough to satisfy real hunger, and people with suits a tad too tight with hair set solid by loads of styling product.

 

 He sat cross legged at the table pretending to show interest in the conversation taking place in front of him. The lights begin to dim and a spotlight shines down pouring onto the main stage. The announcer takes the microphone and clears his throat.

 

 “Good evening ladies and gentleman. We are very glad you guys could make it!” The announcer speaks into the microphone and nods head as the sound echoes. “Just a reminder that the silent auction will be taking place here in the ballroom, so we hope your wallets are just as big as your hearts.” The audience chuckles. “We will get back to you soon.” The lighting evens out throughout the venue and people resume their conversations. Louis’ eyes scan the crowd looking for his boy but is unable to spot him. His seat remained unoccupied.

 

~*~

 Harry finds himself on a polished wooden bench in a dim hallway. He runs his hands on his face and through his hair, unsure if he can face the crowds at the moment. The clicking sound of stilettos and a feminine silhouette emerge from the shadows.

 “You know.” Kendall swirls her martini. “We could always get out of here.” She flips her hair of her shoulders and bats her eyelashes ridiculously. Harry rolls his eyes and turns away. “Look. You’re probably a very nice girl and I recognize that but I’m just not interested.” Harry avoids eye contact. Kendall only moves closer and kisses his cheek. “Let me know if you change your mind.” She lets herself back in the venue swaying her hips in a way that almost looked comical to Harry. He turns to the window.  _ Click click flash. _ Of fucking course.

 

 Harry stands up and straightens the black blazer enveloping his body, completely disregarding the prying eyes lurking through the windows. He can already feel the articles being posted and shared by the second.

 

~*~

 

 “Jesus fucking christ.” Louis curses staring at his phone screen. 

 

_  “LIVE NOW: Kendall Jenner and Harry Styles. Is the Hendall romance budding? New pictures spark from charity event” _

 

 Louis looks around the venue, unable to find Harry and a part of him feels uneasy. He knows for a fact it isn't true but a small fraction of him is raging with doubt. Once again.

 

_  “Louis this can't work out if you panic every time I'm linked to someone else.”  _ Harry’s words echoed in his head.  _ “You're my one and only and I need you to believe that.” _

 

 Thing is; Louis does believe Harry with all that he is, however he can’t help the pang of hurt and jealousy every time his dear boy was linked to someone. Especially the spontaneous happenings that Harry didn’t warn him about. Those tended to bother him the most. 

 

“Yea you know that’s quite an interesting point you got there.” Louis interrupts a man who he assumes was speaking to him and begins to stand up. “I think I just need a breath of fresh air.” His eyes scan the crowd but Harry was nowhere in sight. He slips away from the crowd of socialites without being noticed. 

 

  Taking a break from the show to find his reality.

 

The rose garden behind the venue was breathtaking. Each delicate flower flourished effortlessly into the vine, water droplets giving the appearance of diamonds. The moonlight reflected off the buds giving the rosy petals a subtle glow. Pillars formed a kiosk which was also adorned by the beautiful plants. And then there he was.

 

 Harry’s jacket was tossed to the side and the boy crouched on the marble bench beneath him. Louis was frozen on the spot, unable to get movement in his body. He stared at Harry’s long locks twirling with the wind covering his beautiful face. His large variety of rings gave off a glow even visible in the night that was almost as bright as Harry himself.

 

 The younger boy looks up, breath hitching in surprise at the sight of Louis. He doesn’t move. Louis hesitantly takes a sit next to him and places a gentle hand on his knee. Harry’s glassy eyes finally look up to meet Louis’ 

 

“ _ I’m sorry.”   _ Harry’s voice is merely a whisper

 

“ _ Harry babe, what are you sorry for?”  _  Louis tries to caress his cheek. Harry pulls away.

 

 “ _ I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you ok?”  _ Harry’s voice is soft.

 

_  “I’m sorry I put you through so much pain. Louis you- you didn’t sign up for this mess and that beautiful soul of yours deserves more than what I have to give.”  _  Louis feels his heart sink to his stomach. _ “You’re trying so hard babe I know you are, I just feel like I’m breaking you and I don’t ever want to be the reason you lose that sparkle in your eye.”  _ Harry allows himself to face Louis and reaches out to trace his jaw.  _ “I’m falling apart Louis. I’m falling apart and I’m taking you down with me.” _

  
  


 Harry’s eyes are glassy and his hands tremble beneath Louis’. Louis can also hear Harry’s breath hitch. He feels guilty. Guilty that Harry is falling apart. Guilty that  _ everything  _ seems to be falling apart. Guilty that he ever blamed Harry for anything.  _ Guilty. _

  
  


Dark silhouettes dance behind the curtain of the Great Hall. But that doesn’t matter. Louis pulls Harry in his embrace and closes his eyes. He needs to fix them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'll try to write more and what not because I have big plans for this book. I love you all I hope that was decent

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it <3\. Chapter two will be up soon.


End file.
